


救贖

by solar_system_mmm



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_system_mmm/pseuds/solar_system_mmm
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 2





	1. 救贖 1

戀人，有人說是家人，總是比你了解自己的所需，為你打點一切。有人說是朋友，能互相訴說喜怒哀樂，互相依靠。有人說是救贖，把你從迷失的方向中找回出路。

可惜，這全是妄想，又或只是別人胡亂定下的心得。

這是躺在冰冷的地板，捲縮着傷痕累累的身子，文星伊的結論。

文星伊是位普通的上班族。

每天早起晚睡，回公司後用上司的責罵聲提神，用極短時間把午飯和晚飯處理好又繼續埋首工作。日常的加班完結後，拖著疲憊的身軀回家休息。

周末的生活也和平時一模一樣，除了工作的地點成了家中。

文星伊從來沒有打算爭取更好的生活，又或是改變些什麼的。

「現在這樣挺好的啊。」文星伊總是這樣說，身邊的朋友也那她沒辦法。

話雖這麼說，走在街上看著一對對情侶甜蜜的互動，心情多少會有些煩躁空虛，一來是羨慕那些總是身處於二人世界的的小倆口，二來就是怨恨上天不給她安排個對象。

這些時候，想着自己的每天，文星伊就越覺得自己的生活特別苦，可是她又能說什麼呢，現在的她有工作有房子，不愁衣食，生活質素已經比很多人優勝，還想祈求什麼呢？

文星伊以為自己的生活就會這樣繼續下去，卻因為一名女子，而開始發生極大轉變。

又是一個平凡的周末，文星伊被一名和自己比較親近的同事約出來吃飯。她是安惠真，雖然平時看起來奇怪又神秘，但是唯獨是對文星伊挺好的。

可是那天安惠真竟然臨時失約，正當文星伊打算回家，卻被一名素未謀面的女子搭仙。

女子名叫金容仙，在談天時發現文星伊工作的公司是隸屬如日月集團。

而金容仙，就是鼎鼎大名的日月集團總裁。

在對話中，一向獨來獨往的文星伊竟然對這第一次見面的人產生了愛慕之情。

愛情。文星伊從來都不敢相信會發生在她身上的事就這樣毫無預警地闖進她生活裏。


	2. 救贖 2

自從那天見面後，文星伊天天也在想着金容仙。而金容仙好像是猜透了文星伊的心，隔天時不時就約她一起吃飯。被這麼一個總裁這樣對待誰會討厭呢，更何況文星伊徹徹底底地愛上了她。

奇怪的是，自從文星伊遇見金容仙後，安惠真約文星伊去吃飯的次數也越來越多。不用猜想，文星伊每次都是婉拒安惠真的邀約，和金容仙吃飯去。

在一次的飯局中，金容仙告白了。沒有很昂貴的禮物，沒有修飾過的告白詞，單單的一句「我喜歡你」，就足以令文星伊心動不已。

毫無意外，文星伊答應了，天真爛漫的笑容令金容仙有那麼一剎那不忍心對她下手。

沒錯。文星伊，只是她眾多的獵物之一。在總裁這華麗光鮮的形象背後，藏了個惡魔。

從小，金容仙對任何事物都提不起興趣，父母給她報的興趣班，體育還是音樂，都一一拒絕。

直到有一天，一名女僕把她赴宴的禮服給弄髒了，金容仙二話不說，抓起木棍就往她身上打。

聽到聲響的父母趕緊走到金容仙的房間，看到女僕被打得頭破血流。

將兩人拉開，女僕已經被打得昏迷不醒，母親把她帶到自己公司旗下的醫院，謊稱是她掉下樓梯。

醫生當然不信，可是對方是自己上司的老婆，能反駁嗎？

處理好女僕，連忙趕回家，以為金容仙會被自己的行為嚇到，豈知她只是平靜地玩着自己的玩具。

後來父母鼓起勇氣們她當時感覺怎樣，她只是說，

「不覺得挺暢快的嗎？」

這答案把父母兩人給嚇壞的，知道了女兒的奇怪癖好，卻不打算帶她治療。她們覺得，事事順著她意，自己就不會受到傷害。

長大後，父母過身，金容仙名正言順地繼承了日月集團的總裁位置。

出色的領導能力，遠超別人的才智，加上先天的美貌，金容仙成了當時最成功的商業人。

日月集團的生意越來越好，可是金容仙發現自己的病，也開始越來越不受控。

開始每天也想找人發洩，把她們像那女僕一樣對待。

就算她們沒有得罪她。

於是，金容仙開始去尋找獵物，憑藉自己的外貌，這根本就是輕而已舉。

把她們騙到自己家的地下室，便毫不留情地鞭打，虐待。

她的獵物不是被打至斷手斷腳，就是本身癱瘓，每次玩膩後就給對方醫療費和一大筆的封口費，以防止她們去舉報自己的行為。

金容仙何嘗不想改掉這癖好。可是，無論她盡多麼的努力，還是忍不住傷害人，身邊的朋友都開始遠離她，除了一人。


	3. 救贖 3

文星伊把手上的酒喝完好後，漸漸感到頭暈，很快便暈厥過去。

醒來後，發現自己身在一個漆黑的房間，四肢被鐵鏈鎖著，動彈不得。用盡全力想掙脫束縛，卻徒勞無功。

「咯、咯、咯、」

響亮的高跟鞋聲中門外響起，綽綽有余的腳步聲，加快了文星伊的心跳。文星伊緊閉雙眼，不斷祈求這只是幻覺。

「看著我。」

大門被緩緩打開，一陣冷漠的嗓音打斷了文星伊的寂靜的呼救。

抬頭看了看來者，驚覺是自己朝思暮想的金容仙。

金容仙冷冷地又有幾分戲謔的看著被扣在地上的文星伊，彷彿從沒有和這人又任何交集。

文星伊看到這既熟悉又陌生的臉孔，腦裡只是想到一個結論：她被騙了。

原來從前的飯局只是要她對金容仙放下警戒，令她更容易掉下這個陷阱，這個精心設計的陷阱。

「很驚訝吧。」

金容仙毫不留情地踢了文星伊的肚子。極大的力度令文星伊口裡充滿了血液，沿著嘴角流出來。

要忍著。

這是文星伊腦子裡不斷想着的。很快過的。

對文星伊所想的毫不之情，金容仙不斷用鐵棍打着文星伊瘦弱的身軀，嘗試尋找着快樂和解放。  
-  
和以前的獵物不同，不但沒得到意想中的爽快，而是看到文星伊越加痛苦的表情，金容仙心裡竟然越發郁悶。

是打得不夠兇狠嗎？金容仙問着自己，瞟了一眼文星伊，心裡的不適感越來越強了。

金容仙不知道的是，她對文星伊的感情早已不是像其他獵物一樣，她已經被文星伊的溫柔，體貼偷取了自己那冷酷無情的心。

還不了解自己的金容仙手上的力度越來越大，沒多久，文星伊就痛得昏過去了。

嘖。真不耐。

踢了踢文星伊，金容仙便踏出了地牢。

「總裁，吃飯了。」

「嗯。」

金容仙煩躁的抓了抓頭髮，腦子總是浮現出文星伊全身血跡，昏倒在地上的畫面。

是太累嗎？金容仙心想。

待會再去找她。  
-  
這是文星伊被關著的第十二日。每天受着金容仙的毒打，已經慢慢習慣身上的疼痛，開初心動的感情早已變淡。

可是，文星伊並沒有恨她。

就算她知道現在金容仙的所作所為是有多麼的惡毒，自己也討厭不了她。  
-  
「今天晚上我要去和朋友吃飯，就不來找你了。」

金容仙在給文星伊送飯時，淡淡地說了句。  
-  
到達酒店的餐廳，看到有人已經就坐，正等著她的到來。

「這麼早嗎？惠真？」


	4. 救贖 4

「吃飯。」

開門後沒感受到預想的鞭打和疼痛，而是一句冰冷的說話。

門緩緩地關上了。

文星伊看著地上的飯菜。自從那天金容仙去了和朋友吃飯後，就再也沒對自己拳打腳踢。每天只是給自己送上三餐，就默默離開。

文星伊完全弄不清楚，金容仙究竟是想怎樣。不過現在除了居住環境有點惡劣外，基本三餐還是有的，她沒把自己餓死也算是不幸中的大幸吧。  
-  
這一天，金容仙如常地來給文星伊送吃的，彎下腰時不小心把手機掉到地上。不知情的金容仙站起來後就離開了地牢。

原本文星伊也沒打算偷看她的手機，可是聽到有信息提醒的聲音後，沒忍著好奇心，拿起手機看了看短訊。

安惠真：歐尼，把星伊歐尼放出來。

安惠真：我再給你找個獵物吧。

是...安惠真...？！

這些信息就像炸藥般，不停轟炸着文星伊的腦袋。

回想起安惠真那天的失約。所以就是從那天開始，她就知道自己會落入這下場嗎...

信息過量使文星伊當場呆了，手機的信息音效仍然再響。

顯然是聽到那些提示音，金容仙折返地牢，打開門卻發現，自己手機被呆住了的文星伊拿著，螢幕顯示着自己和安惠真的信息欄...

以為是一心對自己好的朋友，最後竟然背叛自己，以為同樣喜歡對方的戀人，最後竟然這樣折磨自己。

文星伊不可置信的看著眼前不知所措的金容仙，崩潰地捶打着牆壁，歇斯底里地吼叫，哭喊。  
-  
「歐尼，你這陣子怎麼那麼煩躁？星伊歐尼滿足不了你嗎？」

「不知道。每次打她我只會感到更生氣...」

「歐尼...你，是喜歡她了嗎？」  
-  
喜歡嗎？自從那次於安惠真吃飯後，自己不斷思考着這問題。是啊，看到她傷痕累累的樣子，自己會那麼生氣煩躁，是心痛她嗎？

金容仙也不知道，可是，今天看到文星伊那徹底崩潰的模樣，她終於明白到，她真的愛上了文星伊，而自己一直以來也在傷害着，自己最愛的人。

走到因剛剛崩潰過後，累得靠著牆坐在地上的文星伊，金容仙下定決心，拿出鎖匙，把在文星伊身上的束縛都解開了。

「走吧。要報警的，隨你去吧。」

文星伊只是直直的盯著前方，緩緩站起，慢慢地走出這間囚禁了自己半個月的地方。

看著文星伊的背影，金容仙終於忍不住眼淚蹲在地上嚎啕大哭。

她那長期冰封冷血的心終於被解封，可惜，已經太遲了。


	5. 救贖 5

金容仙被帶走了。

她看到文星伊帶著兩名警察進來，心裡好不好受。可是這是自己拿來的，總不能怪責她吧。

「沒關係。星啊，抱歉。」

那句我愛你還是說不出來。自己傷害了她，還想跟她有好結果嗎？金容仙，別妄想了。  
-  
要報警嗎？文星伊拿不定主意。渾渾噩噩回到家後，坐在沙發上想着金容仙的說話。

自己都不愛她，去報警很正常吧。

下定決心的文星伊在警局面前卻猶豫了。她，不敢。

原本打算回家的計劃被當值的警員打斷。警員看到文星伊身上那些傷痕，二話不說拉著她去問話。

當自己帶著警員去到金容仙的家，文星伊後悔了。

打開門口，金容仙露出了微微受傷的樣子，卻絲毫沒有驚訝的表情。

是知道我一定回去報警嗎？

金容仙被帶走時，說了句，「沒關係。星啊，抱歉。」

這句話令文星伊後悔至極，拉著警察的手祈求着她們饒過金容仙。

「她把你打成這樣，你還要替她求情？」

文星伊只能眼睜睜看著金容仙被帶走。心如刀割的心情就是在嘲笑她，自己怎麼現在才知道，自己根本從來都沒討厭過她，對她的感情從來沒變。  
-  
金容仙入獄的事情很快便傳遍整個城市。

「哇，原來她是這樣的人...」

這些閒言閒語不斷打在文星伊身上。現在的她因為日月集團股市大跌而失去工作，再加上感情上的傷害，她的人生跌落最低點。

失魂落魄的文星伊在公園遊蕩，撞到同樣來散心的安惠真。

「星伊歐尼...」

安惠真很後悔自己對她做過的事，知道文星伊是真心對自己好，自己卻利用了這點加快了文星伊落入地獄的時間。

把她交給金容仙後她開始擔心文星伊的安危。她可清楚以往獵物的下場，因此三番四次想讓文星伊離開金容仙，卻想不到她已經動了真情。

金容仙愛上了文星伊這一點是她沒想過的，而就是因為這樣金容仙被抓去了，文星伊也失業了。歸根究低也是自己的問題吧。

「容仙歐尼會這樣是她自小的病。她的朋友到離開她。我放不下心才決心幫她找...對不起...」

知道自己在文星伊心中已經差得不能再差，於是決定離開。

「惠真啊，沒關係。」

文星伊還是沒看著安惠真，可是對安惠真的誤會也逐漸解開了。  
-  
「啊！安惠真你給我過來！」

自從那事過後，兩人一起合作創業，從寂寂無名的小市民成了人人認識的最成功的總裁。

雖然是這樣，文星伊還是會想念着金容仙，那個間接使自己成功的人。

不知道她過得怎樣呢？

「歐尼...想她嗎？」

「我...」

「要去探望她嗎？」  
-  
文星伊坐在金容仙對面，隔著一層玻璃也不阻兩人對對方的思念。

「星...你瘦了...」

「你也是...」

雖然有無限多的事情想說，出來的卻只有止不着的哽咽聲。

「我現在有看醫生，病情沒這麼嚴重了。」

「...」

「容，我等你出來。」

「嗯。」

「好好照顧自己。」

「嗯。你也是。」

「好。」

簡短的對話結束了這次的探訪。可是，兩人知道，她們之間的隔膜已經不再存在。

金容仙令文星伊生活變好，文星伊幫金容仙改掉習慣。

這，就是所謂的救贖吧。

戀人，有人說是家人，總是比你了解自己的所需，為你打點一切。有人說是朋友，能互相訴說喜怒哀樂，互相依靠。有人說是救贖，把你從迷失的方向中找回出路。

文星伊想起這個心得。果然，心得這些東西，從來不會錯呢。

\- 完-


	6. 救贖 番外 （M）

「星~陪我~~」

金容仙整個人掛在剛剛回來的文星伊說道。

金容仙被放出來了。在醫生的治療下，那病態也完全康復了。

可是，話說如此，再次找到工作根本就是難上加難。試問誰會找個剛出獄，以前又有暴力前科的人呢？

加上文星伊也不放心金容仙去工作，怕被人指指點點，因此便決定讓金容仙留在家裡，不要出門。

哼！我堂堂文星伊還能養不起一只小兔子？

可是，這又引伸至另一個問題。

「星~我很無聊啊~~！」

一個人獨自在家裡的金容仙，難免會感到無聊。而身為總裁的文星伊工作也變得十分忙碌，不能經常陪在金容仙身邊。

「容啊，我還有工作要做，等等陪你好嗎？」

金容仙可接受不了這答案。你整天窩在公司，差點以為你住在公司，現在你跟我說回家後還要工作？

這可不行。

用著水汪汪的眼睛盯著文星伊，委屈巴巴地纏著她。

低頭看著不停在自己身上亂蹭的金容仙，文星伊感覺自己的心快融化了。

她以前怎麼不知道這只小兔子這麼可愛呢？

文星伊腦海裏忽然閃過了一個念頭。

把還在耍賴的金容仙抱緊，不讓她亂動，頭也趁機貼到金容仙的耳垂旁邊，任由氣息打在她的敏感處。

敏感地方忽然被攻擊的金容仙自然受不了這種挑逗，站立着的雙腿開始發軟，只能依靠在文星伊的懷抱，嘗試不令自己跌到地上。

原本只是打算逗逗她的文星伊看見金容仙心口微微起伏，雙腿無力的樣子，心中的慾望越發強勁。

一把抱起這誘人的人兒，帶到最近她們的沙發上。

「歐尼很悶嗎？現在就來陪歐尼嘛~」

瘩瘩笑著的文星伊用雙手快速脫去金容仙身上的布料，其中一隻腳卡在金容仙雙腿之間，膝蓋不斷摩擦着她的小核。

抵受不了文星伊強烈的攻勢，金容仙只能緊緊抱著在自己身上為所欲為的年下，咬緊牙，不讓自己叫出聲來。

看到金容仙的舉動，文星伊噘了噘嘴，半撒嬌半命令的朝著她耳邊細說

「不要忍嘛，叫出來。」

「星...」

放開被自己咬得出血的嘴唇，軟軟的叫着在自己身上的人的名字。

就像小孩拿到獎勵般，被自家戀人呼喚後，手上動作不斷加快，一下子把金容仙脫個清光。

「星...別看...」

受不了文星伊熾熱的目光，金容仙羞澀的閉上眼晴，撇過頭，身下卻誠實的流下興奮的淫水。

感到膝蓋上越來越濕，文星伊嘴角輕輕的勾了勾，嘲笑的神情讓金容仙看起來更加羞恥，拼盡力要把腿併攏。

「歐尼這樣不行，不是要我陪你嗎？要乖乖的才行啊~」

用膝蓋把金容仙的雙腿扳開，一隻手把對方的雙手扣在頭頂，不讓她遮著臉龐。

低下頭，不斷含着雙峰，舌頭不斷在山頂的突出四處擺弄，另一隻手向着禁地進攻，按了按極敏感的小核，花莖又溢出一灘水來。

順著濕滑把一根，兩根，三根手指插進金容仙嫩嫩的小穴，拇指不斷在穴口撫摸，間中  
按壓着穴口上的珍珠，弄得金容仙欲罷不能。

「星...不行...啊...星~哈嗯...」

金容仙身子開始用力，腰部不斷弓起，文星伊見狀，狠狠頂了一下，體內的突起，金容仙尖叫了一聲，去了。

金容仙屈縮在文星伊懷裡，兩人在擠逼沙發中貼得更緊，喘著氣的金容仙聽著文星伊的心跳聲漸漸安定下來。

「星...你不用工作嗎？」

「我寶貝不是比工作重要嗎？」

看著懷裡那可愛的小人兒，文星伊覺得，這，就是所謂的幸福吧。

\----小小番外----

「所以你昨天沒完成那報告？」

「嘿嘿...」

「呀我明天要用的呀，你今天給我加班去！」  
-  
「容啊...抱歉...我今晚陪不了你了，要加班...」

\- 完-


End file.
